criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoyo Ip (Grimsdale)
Yoyo Ip is a main character in Grimsdale, serving as a Profiler in the Fairview Justice Squad. During her service, she appeared as suspect in the murder of Aaron Camper, in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out In the cutscenes before the first chapter, while the player and her now-teammates (decluding Mia) are having a fight with Brock, who was bullying Alexei, Yoyo was seen making out with Greg Gibbs, the schoold doctor in the janitor room, where they heard the janitor coming, which let to Yoyo forcing Greg to hide, while she talks with the janitor, telling him that she was waiting for her boyfriend, when asked why she’s on her undies. The stunt she and Greg made, led to her being sent to the principal office, where she was punished along side her now-teammates, Brock, and Alexei, to be locked up in the school building. After Alexei got murdered, she and her future teammates got expelled, because they were the top suspects, leading them to form the Fairview Justice Squad, where their top priority is to catch Alexei’s killer. She was later allowed back into the school along side her teammates after they successfully proven their innocence by arresting Brock. Ratsputin After the killer was arrested, Julian went to ask the player and Mia if they could help him find Greg, where Yoyo revealed that Greg got fired, after Hamad informed the principal about her relationship with him. After they found out where Greg lived, she, the player, Mia, and Julian, went to Greg’s apartment, where she greeted him with a kiss. Life is Short After they found the tickets, Greg gave them to Yoyo where he apologized for her. Yoyo forgave Greg, and apologized for overreacting, and they both shared a kiss. Bite Him Off Yoyo interrupted Diego and Hamilton while they were recapping the case, to tell them something about the murder. The duo went to speak to her, where she revealed that she knows where the victim was before the murder, and told them to investigate the faculty room. Due to her being one of the last to see the victim alive, Yoyo was added to the suspect list. Yoyo was later spoken to again, after the duo learnt she dated the victim at her freshman years. Yoyo told them she never said a word about it as the victim broke up with her over the fact she had her period, and when she heard about him being a pedophile, she felt ashamed that she never thought about him being one, despite him making it so obvious by the way he dumped her. Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Gallery GGibbsGrimsdale.png|Greg Gibbs, Yoyo’s boyfriend. ACamperGrimsdale.png|Aaron Camper, Yoyo’s late ex-boyfriend